Pups Upon A Time
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the PAW Patrol are transported to the kingdom of Pawmerica after reading from a book called Fairytale Adventure. They soon find themselves going on a quest to defeat the evil witch Zyzzelda & her minions. What lies in store for everyone & will Zyzzelda be defeated?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS UPON A TIME**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a beautiful & warm Monday afternoon. School had just finished & everyone was going about their usual afternoon routine. Angel, Elias & Kelly were at the Lookout hanging out with Ryder & the pups. Elias had loaned a book from the library called Fairytale Adventure. Everyone gathered in the Lookout & sat near the TV as Elias prepared to read to them.

"I wonder what this Fairytale is about" said Chase.

"Maybe it's about a prince rescuing a princess" said Marshall.

"I think it might be about trying to undo a curse put on someone or something" said Rocky.

"I hope it's based on food. That'd be really exciting" said Rubble.

"There might even be a wedding. I'd like to see that happen" said Skye.

"Looks like we're about to find out" said Zuma.

Elias opened the book & began reading from it as everyone sat & listened intently.

"Once upon a time there was a book called Fairytale Adventure. It was a magical book that held a gateway to a fantasy world filled with all your favourite Fairytales. 1 day a boy named Elias Vincent loaned the book from his school's library. He was excited to read it to his friends after school. That afternoon Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to spend time with their friend Ryder & his pups. After they arrived everyone went inside so that Elias could read to them. The pups were excited to see what type of story they'd be listening to. Elias then began to read, becoming surprised to see that the story was about him & his friends" said Elias.

Everyone was confused. They weren't sure how the story could possibly be about them.

"What a strange story. I don't understand how it can be about us" said Angel.

"Me either. So far, it's described everything we've done this afternoon. I'm not sure where the story will go from here" said Elias.

"Let's keep reading & see what happens" said Kelly.

"I have a feeling we're in for a fantastic story" said Ryder.

As Elias turned the page to continue reading he noticed a swirl symbol in the centre of the page. Suddenly the swirl began to move.

"This is weird. Something's off about this book. I think we should stop reading before anything crazy happens" said Elias as he tried to close the book. To everyone's surprise it wouldn't shut. The swirl began to enlarge & soon it got so big it had expanded to a size bigger than the book. As everyone tried to figure out what was going on they began to feel themselves being pulled towards the swirl. Despite their best attempts to resist the force they were all sucked in to the swirl & began spiralling downwards.

"What's going on?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. I can't explain it" said Elias.

"Are we getting sucked into the book?" asked Kelly.

"That's the only answer I can think of" said Ryder.

Everyone continued spiralling downwards through the vortex. Eventually they all fell unconscious after becoming too dizzy from spinning. The vortex soon vanished & the book closed. Sometime later Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder woke up & found themselves in an unfamiliar area. They were in what looked like a town or village in a faraway place. They didn't recognise any of the buildings & none of the people they saw looked familiar either.

"Where are we?" asked Angel.

"I think we might be in the book" said Elias.

"What happened to the pups?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. We better go looking for them" said Ryder.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder walked around looking in every building & asking everyone in town if they had seen the pups. Unfortunately, nobody had seen anything. As Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder tried to think of where to search next a horse drawn carriage appeared. A man who appeared to be a police officer was the person controlling the vehicle.

"By order of the King & Queen Of Pawmerica you're under arrest for trespassing. You're all to be brought to the King & Queen to determine your fate" said the police officer as he handcuffed Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder before putting them in the carriage & heading to the castle. During the ride they discussed what they should do & say when they met the King & Queen.

"I think the best thing for us to do is explain why we're here & ask if they've seen the others" said Angel.

"Good idea. Maybe they can help us sort out this mess" said Elias.

"I hope the pups are OK wherever they are" said Kelly.

"Me too. The sooner we find them the better" said Ryder.

Soon the carriage arrived at the castle. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder were taken inside & led to the throne room. The King & Queen were sitting on their thrones as Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder were brought before them.

"Who are you & why are you in Pawmerica?" asked the King.

"Your majesties we were brought here from our home through a vortex. There are 6 pups that were brought with us who we've been separated from. We need help finding them & returning home" said Angel.

"What breeds are these pups?" asked the Queen.

"1's a German Shepherd, 1's a Dalmatian, 1's a Mixed Breed, 1's an English Bulldog, 1's a Cockapoo & 1's a Chocolate Labrador. Their names are Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye & Zuma" said Elias.

"What are your names & where are you from?" asked the King.

"The Pit Bull pup is Angel, the blonde-haired boy is Elias, I'm Kelly & the brown-haired boy is Ryder" said Kelly.

"Where are you all from?" asked the Queen.

"We're from a town called Adventure Bay. The pups we're looking for also live there" said Ryder.

As the King & Queen tried to think of what to do or say next the Royal Sorcerer entered the throne room.

"Your majesties the evil witch Zyzzelda has kidnapped 6 pups & has held them hostage in the 6 different locales of Pawmerica. Each pup is being watched by 1 of her 6 minions" said the Royal Sorcerer.

The King & Queen were unsettled by this news. Zyzzelda was the most powerful witch in Pawmerica & several times in the past she had tried to take over Pawmerica but was defeated by the royal army.

"What shall we do? How do we stop Zyzzelda this time?" asked the King.

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll think of something" said the Queen.

"We can stop her. Back home we rescue people all the time from danger" said Angel.

"She's right. We're experienced in rescue missions. We can defeat Zyzzelda" said Elias.

"If you let us go we can rescue our friends, defeat the minions holding them hostage & get rid of Zyzzelda once & for all" said Kelly.

"We'll make sure she never bothers this kingdom again" said Ryder.

The King & Queen thought about the proposition given to them for a few minutes before making up their minds.

"You've got a deal. Before you go we'll need to equip you with the right tools & weapons" said the King.

"You'll need all the help you can get to defeat Zyzzelda & her minions" said the Queen.

The Army General was summoned to the throne room & asked to equip Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder with everything they needed for their quest. He equipped them with armour, swords, shields & horses.

"With these you'll be able to easily take care of Zyzzelda & her minions. Good luck" said the Army General.

"Before you go you'll need some nourishment" said the King.

"Take this with you" said the Queen as she handed Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder a sack. The sack contained food & water to keep them nourished.

"Thank you, your majesties. We better get going. Don't worry about us. Once we deal with Zyzzelda & her minions Pawmerica will be safe. Bye" said Elias as he & the others headed off on their quest. The 1ST locale they decided to visit was the Enchanted Forest. Once they arrived they began looking around for the pups & Zyzzelda's minions.

"Where do you think they'll be?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. We have to check everywhere we can" said Elias.

"I hope nothing bad happens to the pups" said Kelly.

"Me too. We have to rescue them before they get hurt or killed" said Ryder.

As everyone continued their trek through the woods they noticed fairies, bunnies, squirrels, deer, butterflies & all kinds of other adorable animals. They all seemed curious to see Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder going through the forest.

"The woodland creatures are really cute. Maybe they can help us" said Angel.

"If they can help us find Zyzzelda's minion & the pup they're holding hostage our quest will be a cakewalk" said Elias.

"Greetings woodland creatures. We're here to find our friends & defeat Zyzzelda & her minions" said Kelly.

"Do you know where we can find them?" asked Ryder.

The woodland creatures began guiding Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder through the Enchanted Forest. Soon they came to a clearing where a bunch of goblin creatures were marching around a wooden cottage.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with those goblins before entering the cottage" said Angel.

"With our swords we'll make mince meat out of them" said Elias.

"Once they're taken care of we go inside & save whoever it is that's being held hostage" said Kelly.

"Time to save the forest" said Ryder.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder put on their armour & grabbed their swords & shields before entering the clearing. When the goblins saw them, they rushed towards them throwing dirt & rocks. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder used their shields to protect themselves. They then began swinging their swords at the goblins. The goblins were hacked, slashed & stabbed relentlessly as they tried to fight back. 1 by 1 the goblins were slaughtered & soon they were all defeated.

"Excellent. Now we have less obstacles in our way" said Angel.

"I have a feeling our quest will only get harder from here" said Elias.

"I don't doubt that. No matter what we can handle anything that comes our way" said Kelly.

"Let's enter the cottage & see if any of the pups are inside" said Ryder.

As Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder walked towards the cottage they could hear Chase crying out for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP. GET ME OUT OF HERE" cried Chase.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder rushed to the cottage & went inside. They saw Chase locked in a cage being guarded by a giant goblin.

"Guys help. You need to defeat him to get the key" said Chase.

The giant goblin roared as he moved towards Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder. He threw all kinds of things at them including dishware, furniture, food & so on. Everyone had a hard time trying to attack.

"How can we attack when he keeps throwing stuff at us?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll think of something" said Elias.

"If we don't do something soon we'll be crushed like bugs" said Kelly.

"What can we do to attack?" asked Ryder.

As Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder did their best to hold up against the giant goblin Chase noticed that the goblin had written "NO FLOWERS OR CUTE CREATURES ALLOWED" in giant red letters on the wall.

"Guys go & find cute creatures & flowers. I think the giant goblin is weak to them" said Chase.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder went outside & grabbed as many flowers as they could before they returned inside. They began throwing the flowers at the giant goblin who recoiled in disgust. They also brought cute creatures inside which left the giant goblin cowering in the corner.

"Finish him. He's too scared to fight back" said Chase.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & Ryder advanced on the giant goblin & used their swords to hack, slash & stabbed him to death. They then used the key around his neck to free Chase from his cage.

"Thanks for saving me. Where are the others?" asked Chase.

"They're being held hostage in other areas" said Angel.

"So far you're the only 1 we've found & rescued" said Elias.

"An evil witch is responsible for this. Once we beat her minions & save the other pups we go after her" said Kelly.

"I think we better get some rest. We'll need all our energy to continue our quest" said Ryder.

Everyone settled down in the cottage & had something to eat. Meanwhile Zyzzelda watched them in her crystal ball from her lair in Coven Mountain.

"Those little pests don't stand a chance against me. They may have defeated 1 of my minions but they won't be so lucky with the others. Soon Pawmerica will be mine & nobody will be able to usurp my power" said Zyzzelda as she cackled evilly. Soon night came & everyone proceeded to settle down for the night. As Elias went to bed he thought about what would be in store for him & the others throughout their quest.

" _We could be dealing with anything on our quest to defeat Zyzzelda. We must be prepared for anything that comes our way. If Zyzzelda thinks she can beat us she's in for a nasty surprise. We won't stop until she falls & Pawmerica is safe"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Beach Battle

The next morning everyone woke up & ate breakfast before planning out where they'd go next. There were still 5 more minions of Zyzzelda to defeat.

"I'm not sure what other minions there are but we must use their weaknesses to our advantage" said Angel.

"The sooner we can free the others, defeat Zyzzelda & her minions & return home the better. I bet everyone's wondering where we are" said Chase.

"It might take us a few days to finish our quest & get home. I'm not sure how we even get back home anyways" said Elias.

"Maybe we'll only return home once we defeat Zyzzelda. The story we were reading was about us after all" said Kelly.

"Good point. Let's get ready to go. We have a witch to destroy" said Ryder.

After everyone finished eating they left the cottage & headed off. Soon they left the Enchanted Forest & headed for the Mystical Beach. It took a while but soon enough they arrived.

"Who do you think we'll find here?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon" said Chase.

"This beach is beautiful. It's like we're at home" said Elias.

"It sure is peaceful here as far as I can see. What a lovely place" said Kelly.

"Let's keep going. 1 of the pups & 1 of Zyzzelda's minions is likely around here somewhere" said Ryder.

Everyone rode along the beach keeping an eye out for anything. As they walked down the beach they heard Marshall cry out for help.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE. SOMEONE HELP" cried Marshall.

Everyone rushed towards where Marshall's voice came from. They soon found a beach shack surrounded by giant crabs.

"We better be careful. I don't want to get pinched" said Angel.

"As long as we're careful we should be fine" said Chase.

"They'll be tougher to beat than the goblins since they have hard shells" said Elias.

"They'll be no match for our swords. We'll make seafood out of them" said Kelly.

"Let's do this. Come get us crabs" said Ryder.

The crabs began scuttling over to everyone snapping their pinchers. Everyone used their shields to block the crabs as they tried to attack with their swords. Despite their best efforts the crabs' shells proved to be too hard to break.

"This isn't good. How do we destroy the crabs?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. There must be something we can do" said Chase.

"Maybe if we blind them with sand we can take advantage of them" said Elias.

"That's perfect. They'll be blinded by the sand in their eyes making it near impossible to see what they're doing" said Kelly.

"Let's blind some crabs" said Ryder.

Everyone began grabbing handfuls of sand & threw them in the crabs' eyes blinding them. As the crabs recoiled & tried to get the sand out of their eyes everyone hacked their eyes off & began hacking, slashing & stabbing the crabs where they weren't protected by their shells. 1 by 1 the crabs were slaughtered & soon they were all defeated. Everyone then headed over to the shack & went inside. They found Marshall in a cage being guarded by an even bigger crab.

"Guys help. Get this thing away from me" said Marshall.

The giant crab scuttled forward & began trying to pinch everyone. They jumped out of the way & used their shields to avoid the pinchers. They found it hard to attack because of how big the crab was & how quick it moved.

"This crab is really fast. We're in for an uphill battle here" said Angel.

"Those pinchers could probably squeeze us to death" said Chase.

"Perhaps we can do what we did before & blind it with sand" said Elias.

"It's worth a try" said Kelly.

"Let's do it" said Ryder.

Everyone went outside & grabbed handfuls of sand before returning inside & trying to blind the crab with the sand. Despite their best efforts the crab used its pinchers to block the sand. Marshall then noticed the words "NO HOT LIQUIDS ALLOWED" in big orange letters on the wall.

"Guys you need to find a hot liquid. It'll weaken the giant crab" said Marshall.

Everyone began looking around for any hot liquids they could use. They soon found a giant pot of boiling hot oil & dumped it on the crab. The crab screeched in agony & pain as the oil burnt it. Everyone then made their move & hacked, slashed & stabbed the crab to death with their swords. Marshall was then freed from his cage.

"Thanks for rescuing me. I would've been crab food if I hadn't gotten out of there" said Marshall.

"That's 2 minions & pups we've destroyed/rescued. There are still 4 more each before we take on Zyzzelda. We better get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow" said Ryder.

Everyone had some food as they set up camp in the shack. Zyzzelda watched them in her crystal ball.

"Those rotten kids & pups have destroyed another minion & saved another 1 of their friends. If they think beating me & my remaining minions will be that easy they'll be in for a nasty surprise. I will become ruler of Pawmerica if it's the last thing I do" said Zyzzelda as she cackled evilly. Back in the shack everyone settled down to sleep. As Elias went to bed he thought about what the next part of their quest would have in store for them.

" _It's anyone's guess as to what we'll deal with next. Regardless of where we go, what minions we face & which pup we save we're not letting Zyzzelda win. She's like an eviller version of Sweetie. Once this is all over Pawmerica will be safe from her tyranny & we'll be back home where we belong. We're ready for anything Zyzzelda throws our way"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Canyon Showdown

The next morning everyone woke up & planned out the next part of their quest. After figuring out where to go next & eating breakfast they left the beach & continued their quest. Sometime later they arrived at Ochre Canyon. The canyon was big & everyone felt like they were in a trench or deep pit.

"This canyon is huge. I've never seen such a big gap like this before" said Angel.

"Me either. I feel like an ant in this place" said Chase.

"I'm not sure which of the pups could be here but we should have no trouble defeating Zyzzelda's next minion" said Elias.

"These minions are easy to beat. We'll have them dealt with in no time" said Kelly.

"The sooner we can go home the better. This place really makes me feel uncomfortable" said Marshall.

"So far there's nothing here. This has to be 1 of the most deserted places in Pawmerica" said Ryder.

As everyone continued through the canyon they heard Rocky calling for help.

"HELP ME. I WANT TO GO HOME" cried Rocky.

Everyone headed in the direction of where they heard Rocky's voice. They soon came across a shelter surrounded by lizards.

"Looks like we're not the only group here. Those lizards don't seem too harmful though" said Angel.

"Appearances could be deceiving. They might be dangerous" said Chase.

"If we play our cards right we'll have them dealt with easily. Our swords should cut them down to size" said Elias.

"I bet Rocky's being guarded by a giant lizard in that shelter" said Kelly.

"The thought of it makes my skin crawl. Let's just get this over with" said Marshall.

"Time to kill some lizards" said Ryder.

The lizards noticed everyone & scurried towards them. They tried to use their swords to hack, slash & stab the lizards but the lizards kept scurrying out of harm's way. Then they noticed giant rocks nearby. They grabbed the rocks & began throwing them onto the lizards. 1 by 1 the lizards were crushed by rocks until they were all gone. After dealing with the lizards everyone entered the shelter. Rocky was being held in a cage being guarded by a giant lizard.

"Yay you're here. You have to defeat that giant lizard to set me free" said Rocky.

The giant lizard rushed forward & tried to stomp on everyone. They jumped out of the way & attempted to use their swords to hack, slash & stab the lizard to death. This had almost no effect on it. As they tried to figure out how to deal with the lizard Rocky noticed the words "NO GIANT ROCKS ALLOWED" written in big yellow letters on the wall.

"Guys find a giant rock. You can crush the lizard with it" said Rocky.

Everyone went outside & found a huge rock on a ledge nearby. They climbed up to it & began luring the lizard towards them. Once the lizard was in place they pushed the rock onto it which crushed it to death. After dealing with the giant lizard everyone returned inside & freed Rocky from the cage.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I thought that lizard was going to eat me" said Rocky.

"You're welcome. 3 minions down & 3 to go" said Angel.

"Once we defeat the remaining minions & rescue Rubble, Skye & Zuma we just have to beat Zyzzelda" said Chase.

"We're making good progress so far. We'll complete our quest in the blink of an eye at this rate" said Elias.

"What do you think we'll deal with next?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. All I want is to go home" said Marshall.

"We better get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow" said Ryder.

Everyone set up camp in the shelter & began eating dinner. Zyzzelda watched them in her crystal ball.

"Rats. Those little brats have defeated half my minions. They're only doing it through sheer luck. My remaining minions will make sure they never get to me. I will be queen of Pawmerica no matter hat happens" said Zyzzelda as she cackled evilly. Meanwhile everyone began turning in for the night. As Elias went to bed he thought about how well he & the others were doing.

" _We're all making good progress in our quest to defeat Zyzzelda. Soon Pawmerica will be safe from her wrath. It's like we're trying to save Barkingburg from a villain like Snommis or Sweetie. Zyzzelda better be scared. We're not going to show her any mercy once we get to her. She'll be lucky to escape this quest alive"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meadow Madness

The next morning everyone woke up & ate breakfast before planning out the next part of their quest. After discussing where to go next everyone left the shack & headed for their next destination. The locale they were heading to was Flower Meadows. When they arrived, they found themselves surrounded by lush green grass, beautiful flowers, fruit bushes & tall trees. It was a lovely place to hold a picnic.

"I bet Mayabella would love this place. It's her idea of a perfect place" said Angel.

"It feels like we're in the summer of the 1950's. This place is beautiful" said Chase.

"Let's not lose focus. We must find the pups & defeat Zyzzelda's minions. There's no time for a picnic" said Elias.

"Who do you think we'll find here?" asked Kelly.

"I'm not sure. Just as long as we get rid of the evil forces & stop Zyzzelda I'm not too concerned about it" said Marshall.

"Pawmerica's quite a diverse place. There are so many different areas with lots of wildlife & unique landscapes. It almost makes you forget we're in a Fairytale setting" said Rocky.

"We must be prepared for whatever comes our way. We can't let our guard down" said Ryder.

Soon everyone came across a homestead surrounded by bees. They heard Rubble cry out for help.

"GET THIS BEE AWAY. LET ME OUT" cried Rubble.

The bees noticed everyone & flew towards them. Everyone ran away to avoid being stung. They tried to use their swords & shields to fend the bees off, but it had little effect.

"How do we get rid of the bees?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. There must be something we can do" said Chase.

"We better figure it out fast before we get stung" said Elias.

"If we had bug spray those bees would be done for in a flash" said Kelly.

"Maybe we'll find some by total chance. Anything to get them away" said Marshall.

"I'm not jumping in any water. I'd rather get stung than jump in water any day" said Rocky.

"Let's keep running. That's the best option right now" said Ryder.

Everyone continued running through the meadow as they tried to avoid the bees. By chance they happened to find a giant box shaped bee trap. They picked it up & waited for the bees to come. When the bees flew towards them they were all trapped inside the box. The box was then filled with water which caused the bees to drown. After dealing with the bees everyone returned to the homestead to save Rubble. When they went inside they saw that Rubble was being guarded by a giant bee.

"Help. Get this bee out of here" said Rubble.

The giant bee flew towards everyone to attack. They tried to use their swords & shields to attack but the bee was too quick for them. As they tried to figure out how to defeat the bee Rubble noticed the words "NO WATER ALLOWED" written in big green letters on the wall.

"Guys try & see if you can find some water. That'll stop the bee" said Rubble.

Everyone began looking around for a water source as the bee continued to attack. They soon found a giant hose which they turned on & began spraying the bee with. The bee buzzed in agony as it was splashed & knocked to the floor. Everyone then used their swords to hack, slash & stab the bee to death before freeing Rubble from his cage.

"I'm glad to be out of there. That bee was creepy" said Rubble.

"Only 2 more minions remain before we take down Zyzzelda. I hope Skye & Zuma are OK" said Angel.

"We all do. As long as they're not hurt we shouldn't be too alarmed" said Chase.

"So far we've made good progress. If things continue to go this well, we'll save Pawmerica from Zyzzelda in no time" said Elias.

"I don't think it's going to be easy. We're going to have to bring our best efforts to defeat her" said Kelly.

"I'm not sure what abilities she has but we can't underestimate her. Witches can be quite dangerous" said Marshall.

"I'd assume she knows magic & can fly on a broomstick like most witches" said Rocky.

"That's likely the case. We better get some rest. Tomorrow is another battle we must win" said Ryder.

Everyone set up camp in the homestead & ate dinner. Zyzzelda watched them in her crystal ball.

"Those brats are testing my patience. Only 2 minions are left between me & them. I won't let a bunch of kids & pups destroy me. Nothing will get in my way of becoming queen of Pawmerica" said Zyzzelda as she cackled evilly. Back at the homestead everyone settled down for the night. As Elias got in bed he thought about how close everyone was to saving Pawmerica.

" _It shouldn't take much longer for us to save Pawmerica from Zyzzelda. Whoever the other 2 minions are we'll deal with them easily. All we must do is use their weaknesses to their advantage & they'll be done for. Zyzzelda better be ready for us. Our quest isn't over until she falls"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Desert Duel

After everyone woke up the next morning they ate breakfast & planned out where they'd be going next. Once they figured out their goals for the day they left the homestead & headed off to the next locale. After a while they found themselves in Scorched Desert. Most of the area was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. It was also quite hot as everyone quickly discovered.

"It's like an oven being here. I'm boiling" said Angel.

"I hope we find an oasis. That'd help cool us down" said Chase.

"Since this is an open area it shouldn't be too difficult to find 1 of the pups & Zyzzelda's minions. They'd be in plain sight out here" said Elias.

"I'm not sure how anyone would survive almost an entire week out here. Without food & water they'd wither away" said Kelly.

"This place feels hotter than any fire I've ever put out. It's like I'm being cooked into a pup roast" said Marshall.

"I'd rather not think about becoming a barbecued pup. It'd only make me feel uneasy" said Rocky.

"Now I'm starting to feel hungry. I hope we can eat soon" said Rubble.

"Let's focus on the task at hand. We should be able to find something soon" said Ryder.

As everyone continued through the desert they heard Skye call out for help.

"GET THESE VULTURES AWAY. HELP ME" cried Skye.

Everyone headed in the direction Skye's voice was heard. They soon came across a hut surrounded by vultures.

"I bet Skye's really not enjoying this 1 bit" said Angel.

"No, she's not. If they were eagles, she'd be a lot more scared" said Chase.

"It'd be worse if they were trying to eat her. That'd be a sickening sight" said Elias.

"Indeed. Those vultures shouldn't be too hard to handle" said Kelly.

"We're about to find out" said Marshall.

"The sooner we get rid of them the better" said Rocky.

"Maybe we can turn them into a tasty meal. I wonder what vulture tastes like" said Rubble.

"Time to prey on the predators" said Ryder.

The vultures saw everyone & began flying towards them. They used their swords & shields to fend them off & try to attack. The vultures kept flying out of the way to avoid being hit. Everyone then began grabbing handfuls of sand which they threw at the vultures. The sand got in the vultures' eyes which blinded them. As the vultures tried to recover their vision everyone hacked, slashed & stabbed them to death with their swords. They then entered the hut where they saw Skye being held captive by a giant vulture.

"Guys get me out of here. That vulture is creeping me out" said Skye.

The giant vulture began flying at everyone trying to attack. They tried to use their swords & shields to attack but the giant vulture was too quick for them as it kept flying out of harm's way. As everyone attempted to defeat the vulture Skye noticed the words "NO SAND ALLOWED" written in big blue letters on the hut wall.

"Use sand. That'll get rid of the vulture" said Skye.

Everyone began grabbing handfuls of sand & threw them at the vulture. The vulture was blinded by the sand getting in its eyes before being hacked, slashed & stabbed to death. Skye was then freed from her cage.

"I'm glad to be free. Now I don't feel like I'm going to be a bird's meal" said Skye.

"Now we only have Zuma & 1 of Zyzzelda's minions left to deal with" said Angel.

"Once we find them & defeat the minion we go after Zyzzelda & finish her off once & for all" said Chase.

"If all goes well it'll only be a couple of days before we return home" said Elias.

"I bet everybody's worried sick about us" said Kelly.

"More than likely. We've been gone for 5 days" said Marshall.

"I doubt they'll find us that easily. They'd never think to check the book we're in" said Rocky.

"At least we're OK. We'll make sure Pawmerica is safe before we return home" said Rubble.

"Let's get some rest. We must be prepared for what tomorrow has in store for us" said Ryder.

Everyone proceeded to set up camp & eat dinner. Zyzzelda watched them in her crystal ball.

"This is beyond a joke. Only 1 more minion stands between them & me. I won't allow them to get in my way. Pawmerica will be rightfully mine & nobody can tell me otherwise" said Zyzzelda as she cackled evilly. Back at the hut everyone turned in for the night. As Elias went to bed he thought about how close he & the others were to beating Zyzzelda.

" _Zyzzelda's almost defeated. Once we rescue Zuma & defeat the final minion we'll find Zyzzelda & destroy her so that Pawmerica will be safe from her wrath. I hope everyone back home is OK. There's no doubt in my mind that they're worried sick about us. Soon we'll be home & everyone both here in Pawmerica & Adventure Bay will be safe"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Cavern Brawl

Everyone woke up the next morning & planned out their journey before eating breakfast. After they finished eating they left the hut & headed to the final locale between them & Zyzzelda. A few hours later they found themselves in Gloomy Caverns. It was dark inside & going through the caverns was like manoeuvring through a maze.

"I can barely see where I'm going" said Angel.

"I hope we don't get lost in here" said Chase.

"As long as we pay attention to where we're going we should be fine" said Elias.

"What creature do you think is watching over Zuma?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. It could be anything" said Marshall.

"As long as it's not a water creature I'm not too concerned" said Rocky.

"I won't be very happy if it's a bat watching over Zuma" said Rubble.

"We'll find out what it is soon enough" said Ryder.

"Once we defeat this last minion we'll be ready for Zyzzelda. She'll be defeated once we're through with her" said Skye.

As everyone continued searching through the caverns they heard Zuma call for help.

"LET ME GO. GET ME OUT OF HERE" cried Zuma.

Everyone headed in the direction of Zuma's voice. They soon came across a shed surrounded by bats.

"Looks like we have nocturnal obstacles to get past" said Angel.

"They shouldn't be that hard to deal with" said Chase.

"I'm not sure about that. They're not going to be easy to attack" said Elias.

"I'll freak out if they dare to suck our blood" said Kelly.

"I don't think they're vampire bats. I wouldn't worry about that" said Marshall.

"This place is spooky. It's like Halloween in here" said Rocky.

"I hate this. Why did it have to be bats? They're creepy" said Rubble.

"If we're careful we'll have the bats dealt with easily" said Ryder.

"The sooner we can save Zuma the better" said Skye.

The bats noticed everyone & flew at them. They used their swords & shields to fend off the attack. Every time they tried to attack the bats flew out of harm's way. Elias, Kelly & Ryder grabbed their phones & turned the torch setting on before shining them at the bats. The bats screeched in agony as they tried to shield themselves from the light. Everyone then proceeded to hack, slash & stab the bats to death. Soon they were all killed. Everyone then entered the shed where they found Zuma being guarded by a giant bat.

"Get this bat away. It's giving me the creeps" said Zuma.

The giant bat saw everyone & flew at them. Despite their best efforts to attack the bat kept flying out of harm's way. As everyone attempted to defeat the bat Zuma noticed the words "NO LIGHT ALLOWED" written in big purple letters on the wall.

"Try & find a light source. It'll make the bat incapacitated" said Zuma.

Everyone looked around for a light source. They found a giant switch on the wall & flipped it which caused the shed to be lit up. The bat screeched in agony as it tried to shield itself from the light. Everyone then proceeded to hack, slash & stab the bat to death before freeing Zuma.

"It feels good to be free. Now we're all together again" said Zuma.

"With all the minions gone we only have to beat Zyzzelda & Pawmerica will be safe" said Angel.

"It's not going to be easy taking her on. She probably has all kinds of tricks up her sleeve" said Chase.

"If we all try our hardest we should be able to take her down without incident" said Elias.

"Zyzzelda better be ready for us. We're not going to show her any mercy" said Kelly.

"No matter what she tries to do she won't become ruler of the land" said Marshall.

"I'd like to see her try & take all 10 of us on at once. We'd give her a run for her money" said Rocky.

"I have a feeling she'll summon all kinds of creatures to assist her in battle. It's not going to be a quick fight" said Rubble.

"We won't let her get the best of us. Tomorrow her defeat will come" said Ryder.

"Let's get some rest. We'll need all the energy we have to defeat Zyzzelda once & for all" said Skye.

Everyone set up camp & ate dinner. Zyzzelda watched them in her crystal ball.

"Those little brats think they can defeat me but they're wrong. They may have beaten my minions, but I've got all kinds of surprises in store when they come for me. We'll see who ends up victorious" said Zyzzelda as she cackled evilly. Back at the shed everyone turned in for the night. As Elias went to bed he thought about what Zyzzelda would have in store for him & the others.

" _We could be dealing with literally anything tomorrow. All we must do is figure out Zyzzelda's weakness & use it to our advantage. If she has a wand that can cast spells we must destroy it & if she has a broom she can fly on that must be destroyed as well. We can't let her get the best of us. The fate of Pawmerica rests in our hands. I refuse to let the kingdom down. Pawmerica will be rid of Zyzzelda forever by the end of tomorrow"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Mountain Match

The next morning everyone woke up & ate breakfast as they prepared to confront Zyzzelda & finish her off once & for all. After they planned everything out they left the cavern & headed off. A few hours later they reached Coven Mountain. They saw Zyzzelda's castle on top & knew she was waiting for them.

"Zyzzelda better be ready. Her demise is about to come" said Angel.

"I bet she'll try to stop us from making it to her" said Chase.

"No matter what she does we won't be deterred. She will be defeated" said Elias.

"I'm not going to let her beat us & take over Pawmerica. This is where it ends" said Kelly.

"Whatever weaknesses she has we must use to our advantage. It'll make our chances of beating her a lot better" said Marshall.

"What do you think her weakness could be?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know. It could be literally anything" said Rubble.

"I don't think it'll be too difficult to figure out. It might be something obvious" said Ryder.

"Maybe it might be 1 of the weaknesses her minions had" said Skye.

"If that was the case they'd all probably be her overall weakness. Let's finish this" said Zuma.

As everyone began scaling the mountain to reach Zyzzelda's castle Zyzzelda watched them in her crystal ball.

"Time for the final battle to begin. Those pests don't stand a chance against me. I'll have them begging for mercy once I'm through with them. They'll be sorry they ever dared to come after me" said Zyzzelda as she cackled evilly. Back outside everyone was continuing their ascent up the mountain. As they climbed towards the castle they saw what appeared to be spells being launched at them. They did their best to avoid being hit but Skye & Zuma were soon hit by a spell turning them into stone.

"Oh no. That's not good" said Angel.

"We need to be careful. If Zyzzelda gets us all it's over" said Chase.

"I'm not going to let that wicked witch defeat us. If it's a war she wants, it's a war she'll get" said Elias.

"This is scary. How do we get Skye & Zuma back to normal?" asked Kelly.

"I think the only way is to defeat Zyzzelda. We have to stop her before it's too late" said Marshall.

"We mustn't be deterred by Zyzzelda's spells. I know we can defeat her" said Rocky.

"Just as long as we don't get blasted by more spells we should be OK" said Rubble.

"Let's do this. We're almost there" said Ryder.

Skye & Zuma were carried by the others as they continued up the mountain. Zyzzelda continued blasting spells at them & soon Rocky & Rubble were hit & turned to stone.

"I'm starting to panic. Every time she gets us it reduces our chances of beating her" said Angel.

"We can't give up. We've come too far to surrender now" said Chase.

"We will defeat Zyzzelda or we'll go down trying" said Elias.

"Zyzzelda won't defeat us. I'm not going to allow her to win" said Kelly.

"None of us are. Once we get to her she's done for" said Marshall.

"No matter how many spells she launches we won't be so easily deterred. We're not letting her get her way" said Ryder.

Rocky & Rubble were carried as everyone continued towards the castle. Zyzzelda kept blasting spells at everyone & soon she hit Chase & Marshall turning them to stone.

"I'm getting scared now. It's just the 4 of us left" said Angel.

"We haven't lost yet. It's not over until either Zyzzelda or all of us fall" said Elias.

"We're almost there. Just a bit further to go" said Kelly.

"The fate of Pawmerica is in our hands" said Ryder.

Chase & Marshall were carried as everyone got closer to the castle. Zyzzelda's spells kept coming & she hit Kelly & Ryder turning them to stone.

"What do we do? It's only the 2 of us now" said Angel.

"We can still win. Zyzzelda's underestimating us. Soon she'll realise how big of a mistake she's made" said Elias.

Kelly & Ryder were carried alongside the others. Soon Angel & Elias reached the castle. To their surprise they entered through the front door without incident.

"I was expecting a trap or some guards. Why didn't anything happen?" asked Angel.

"I think Zyzzelda wants us to find her. Her loss" said Elias.

Angel & Elias roamed through the castle checking every room. Eventually they found Zyzzelda at the top of the tallest tower.

"Well, well, well look who we have here" said Zyzzelda.

"Give up Zyzzelda. Your reign of terror is over" said Angel.

"You'll never be the queen of Pawmerica" said Elias.

"That's what you think. Heads up" said Zyzzelda as she blasted a spell. Angel was hit & turned to stone leaving Elias to face her all alone.

"You're not going to win. I will defeat you" said Elias.

"Go ahead & try. You're only making things harder on yourself" said Zyzzelda as she got on her broom & flew up to the sky. She started blasting spells at Elias from her broom trying to turn him to stone. Elias used his shield to deflect the spells. As time went by Zyzzelda flew lower thinking her height was too great to make a successful hit. Once she got low enough Elias deflected a spell that hit Zyzzelda's broom causing it to crumble to dust. Zyzzelda fell to the floor extremely angry.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT. I'LL TEACH YOU TO DESTROY MY POSSESSIONS" yelled Zyzzelda as she blasted another spell at Elias. He deflected the spell which rebounded & hit Zyzzelda. Zyzzelda screamed in horror as she turned to stone. Elias then grabbed her wand & blasted another spell at Zyzzelda. After the spell hit Zyzzelda she crumbled to tiny pieces of rubble effectively destroying her. Elias then broke the wand which restored all his friends to normal.

"Yay we're back to normal again" said Angel.

"What happened to Zyzzelda?" asked Chase.

"I turned her to stone & zapped her with a spell that destroyed her. It's over. We won" said Elias.

"Excellent. Now Pawmerica is safe" said Kelly.

"Good riddance to that evil witch. She got what she deserved" said Marshall.

"Now all we have to do is get back home" said Rocky.

"How do we do that?" asked Rubble.

"Maybe the King & Queen can help us" said Ryder.

"Great idea. They'll know exactly what to do" said Skye.

"Let's go. I want to go home" said Zuma.

Everyone left Coven Mountain & headed back to the King & Queen's castle. When they arrived, they delivered the news of Zyzzelda's defeat causing everyone to cheer.

"Thank you all for defeating Zyzzelda. Now Pawmerica is safe from her tyranny" said the King Of Pawmerica.

"If there's anything we can do to repay you please let us know" said the Queen Of Pawmerica.

"We wish to return home to Adventure Bay. Can you get us back home?" asked Elias.

"The Grand Wizard can help with that. He's in the castle's basement" said the King Of Pawmerica.

"Thank you all for your help. Goodbye" said the Queen of Pawmerica.

"Bye" said Everyone as they headed to the castle basement. Once they found the Grand Wizard & explained everything the Grand Wizard used his wand to create a vortex.

"This vortex will take you all back home. Farewell everyone" said the Grand Wizard.

Everyone entered the vortex & began spiralling through it as they left Pawmerica. Before they knew it, they found themselves back at the Lookout.

"What an exciting adventure. I'm glad we're back home" said Angel.

"Me too. Now Pawmerica can rest easy with Zyzzelda destroyed" said Chase.

"Do you think everyone's looking for us?" asked Elias.

"Probably. It's been a week since we got transported into the book" said Kelly.

"They'll be glad to know that we're all OK" said Marshall.

"Indeed. I bet they're all worried sick about us" said Rocky.

"I think it's safe to say that our adventure in Pawmerica was the most fascinating quest we've ever been on" said Rubble.

"It sure was. Now we can rest after such a long journey throughout Pawmerica" said Ryder.

"Good call. I feel exhausted from all that walking & fighting" said Skye.

"We all are. Let's take it easy for the rest of the day" said Zuma.

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV at the Lookout. As Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home they were shocked to discover that it was still the same day they'd been transported to Pawmerica & that in real time they'd only been gone for 5 minutes.

"I don't understand. How can we have only been gone for 5 minutes?" asked Angel.

"Perhaps time passes by a lot quicker in Pawmerica" said Elias.

"That's the only solution I can think of. Looks like nobody noticed our disappearance after all" said Kelly.

Once Angel, Elias & Kelly returned home they decided not to tell Terry & their parents about their quest since they knew they likely wouldn't believe them. The evening passed by uneventfully. As Elias went to bed he thought about what a crazy journey it had been.

" _Our quest in Pawmerica was insane. Here were so many minions & hostile forces to contend with. I'm glad that we put a stop to Zyzzelda's reign of terror & saved Pawmerica. I'm not sure if anyone will be able to return to Pawmerica again but if they do I bet a whole new quest awaits"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
